1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a printed circuit board mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors, for example modular jack connectors, may be formed in stacked type to save the space occupied thereby on a printed circuit board to which the electrical connector are mounted. A printed circuit board with magnetic modules thereon is also, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,245, sometimes mounted in a stacked electrical connector to filter unwanted noise and to reduce the cross-talk when the stacked electrical connector works on a high speed signal transmission condition.
Upper and lower receiving cavities defined in an insulative housing of the stacked electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,245 for receiving complementary and plug connectors are separated from each other by an intermediate wall of the insulative housing and the printed circuit board vertically stands at a rear portion of the insulative housing of the stacked electrical connector. The printed circuit board is further connected to electrical contacts of an edge connector at a rear and lower portion of the insulative housing to connect electrical contacts, which mate with the plug or complementary connector and connect with the printed circuit board, with a printed circuit board to which the modular connector is mounted.
The structure of the electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,245 is obviously complicated and the cost of the electrical connector is thus relatively high.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages mentioned above.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a structurally simplified and cost-effective electrical connector.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a receiving cavity, a contact insert, a conductive outer shield enclosing the insulative housing and a plurality of LED elements assembled to the insulative housing. The contact insert extends into the receiving cavity of the insulative housing to define a pair of plug-receiving cavities. The contact insert comprises a printed circuit board, a pair of contact modules, a pair of footers and a pair of magnetic modules electrically connected to the printed circuit board.
The contact modules comprise electrical contacts electrically connected to the footers through the printed circuit board and extending into the plug-receiving cavities, respectively, and insulative portions mechanically mounting the contact modules to the printed circuit board. The contact insert is secured in the insulative housing by the printed circuit board and the insulative portions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.